mytribefandomcom-20200213-history
Leveling Up
This allows you to level up and be rewarded for achieving a higher level. How to level up the player As a player, you can earn Experience Points (XP) in order to get to the next level. Advancing to the next level provides you with a Pearl and one other reward. This one other reward could either be a dye, gem or science points. Other benefits for advancing includes: - Positioning rank of your portrait on your friend's and your own MyTribe friendlist at the bottom of the gaming screen. - Gaining the Power Player trophy. Experience Points (XP) can be earned a few different ways: *Accomplish quests: Some quests will include XP in the reward *Collecting items: Comb the island for shells, guano, and anything else you can pick up *Mysterious Objects: Solving Mysterious Objects *Farming: XP is gained by planting seeds and successfully pulling the harvest from the plantation *Stardust and Moondust: You can get XP by using these on different things. You get 10 XP when using a stardust on a tribesperson, for example. *Creating items: The amount of XP you get depends on the rarity of the item you create. Your progress is indicated on a bar near the bottom of your game screen above your friends list. Gaining XP will fill the bar up. Mousing over this bar will indicate the exact number of XP required to advance to the next level. When the bar is full, you will then advance to the next level, and you will receive rewards for doing so. Your current level is displayed in the small star to the right of the progress bar. Rewards How to level up Tribesmen A tribesperson can gain skill over time. Using stardust can speed this process up. Clicking the Details button in the side-bar on the right of the game screen to view the skill meter for the selected tribesperson. Collect Stardust and use them on tribespeople to fill the meter more quickly. Once a tribesperson's skill meter is full, a plus sign (+''') will appear over their head to indicate that they can level up their skills. Select a tribesperson who is ready to advance, and then either click the '''Level Up! button that will appear on the right or click the plus sign (+). Next, choose one of the six skills for them to improve: *fishing *construction *science *wood harvesting *rock harvesting *agriculture Elders level up faster then regular tribesman. The higher the elder is the faster he or she will continue to level up. If you have a set of clothes you use to level up your people it is best to put them on before leveling up so you will level up significantly faster. Elder Levels *All Skills are level 1 *Tribal Elder = All Skills are level 2 *Wise Elder = All Skills are level 3 *Great Elder = All Skills are level 4 *Distinguished Elder = All Skills are level 5 *Venerable Elder = All Skills are level 6 *Exalted Elder = All Skills are level 7 *Exalted Elder = All Skills are level 8 *Exalted Elder = All Skills are level 9 *Exalted Elder = All Skills are level10